Unexpected Parents
by LeYtOnTrUeLoVeAlWaYs17
Summary: Lucas Scott is a 32 year old bachelor. One day his life changes. He ends up with a 15 year old daughter. Now he has to juggle a career, a daughter, and a familiar blonde once again.
1. From Bachelor to Father overnight

Hey guys! I'm here with a new story. This is a Leyton story but it's mostly about Sawyer. Please give it a chance. I rated this T but like my other stories this rating may change depending on how you guys really take to the story. I really hope you like it. I loved writing this story.

Unexpected Parents.

Chapter 1

Sawyer Scott is a 15 year old girl living in Charlotte North Carolina. Since she was born she was passed from one foster home to another. One night she got tired of living with strangers. She wanted a sense of family. So she set out to find her father. The only thing she had to go on was a letter her birth mother left.

_Dear baby Sawyer,_

_You won't know me very much but I am your mom. My name is Peyton Saywer. By the time you read this you will be old enough to understand why I couldn't keep you. Maybe right now it doesn't make sense or anything but I need you to know that this was best for you. You need to know that your father has never met you, he doesn't even know you exist. That is my fault too. Lucas Scott is his name if you ever want to meet him. Please don't hate him. I know if he met you he'd love you so much. I hope one day you grow up to be an amazing woman. If I leave you with one thing it's this… Follow your heart and never give up on your dreams. You may not believe me now. But I'll always love you Sawyer, you are the very best piece of me._

_Love, Your Momma._

Sawyer couldn't remember how many times she read those words over and over again. She folded the letter again and put it in her pocket. She stepped on the train and headed to Tree Hill, North Carolina in search of her father. It was easy to track him down considering there was only one Lucas Scott in North Carolina, who also published a book. It's called An Unkindness of Ravens. It was a love story about him and her mother. She found his address and decided to take a leap of faith and talk to the man whom never knew she existed. She arrived in Tree Hill that night, it was late she decided to sleep on a bench in the park by the river.

The sun rose and shined in Sawyer's face. She awoke and stretched, she heard a voice behind her. She got up and turned to see a tall sandy blonde man with sky blue eyes hugging a basketball. She knew then that was Lucas Scott the man she was searching for. Sawyer smiled inwardly, she went over to the puzzeled man and spoke just above a whisper.

"Hi, are you Lucas Scott?"

"That's me." Luke smiled.

Sawyer stiffened, she gathered her confidence and spoke sternly.

"I'm Sawyer… Sawyer Scott and I'm your daughter."

Lucas' eyes widened. He was baffeled at this young girl's claim. He looked at the girl's situation.

"Did you sleep here last night?" He asked.

"Yes…" The blonde curly haired girl looked ashamed.

"Alright let's go to my house, we'll get you some food and cleaned up." Luke reached out his hand.

Sawyer hesitated for a moment. But then took his big hand in her small one.

They arrived at his house which was a bachelor pad. She met three guys that lived with him. The first guy's name was "Mouth". He was a skinny guy with big lips. The next guy was Julian, He was tall dark haired guy with an infectious grin. The last guy was "Skills". He was a buff guy with nice chocolate skin. Sawyer went to bathroom to wash up. She came out to the kitchen where Lucas was making sandwhiches for lunch. They sat down and there was an awkward silence.

"So… You're gay?" Sawyer asked.

"What? No! Why would you assume that?" He choked on his water.

"Oh because you live with a bunch of men and not a woman in sight!" Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Well if you must know I was in love once with a girl just so you know! But after we broke up I was a wreck and as you can see I'm not completely healed from it." Luke explained.

"Peyton Sawyer did that to you?"

"Yeah… Wait, how did you?"

Sawyer pulled out a copy of Lucas' book. Luke half smiled and nodded. Lucas quickly changed the subject.

"So you just dropped this bomb on me. How do I even know it's true?"

"Let me ask you… Look at me, I mean really look at me do I remind you of someone?"

Within seconds Lucas turned pale white! He couldn't… No he wouldn't believe it. But it was true she was Peyton's daughter.

"No, it couldn't be." Luke said.

Sawyer gave the letter to Lucas and waited paitently as he read it. Lucas finished in disbelief. Lucas was a little enraged.

"So what do you want money?" He took that anger out on Sawyer.

"No! I don't I wanted to meet my father but I see that me being here was a mistake, so I'll just go." Sawyer headed to the door.

"Sawyer wait! Is anyone worried about you do you have a family where you're from?"

Tears start to pool in the young girls eyes, she starts to talk but her voice cracks.

"I've been in 12 different foster homes since I was born. No one has adopted me."

Lucas hugs Sawyer tightly. In the matter of hours he's grown to care for her. After she is his daughter.

"Have you met your mother yet?" He asked.

"No… But i've read about her. The small town girl who made it big with her #1 record label. I heard and I don't care, she never came back for me. So why should I care… I don't!" Sawyer began to cry harder.

Lucas held his daughter. He felt helpless and angry that the woman he once loved not only didn't tell him about his daughter but she hurt her so badly.

"Alright so you'll just stay with me. I know it's messy but I'll find us a place soon."

Lucas took her bags up to a spare room.

"This will have to do for now."

"This is perfect."

"Are these the only clothes you have?"

"Yes…" Sawyer looked shamefully.

"Okay, We will go shopping tomorrow."

Sawyer smiled and looked at Lucas in awe. She looked exactly like her mother. Except the eyes… He knew she got those from him. He went down to his room, he was drained. A teenaged girl dropped into his lap. At 32 he had to learn to be a father overnight.

The next day they headed to the mall. They went to the junior section and he was amazed because she dressed just like Peyton when she was that age. She picked out ripped jeans and band tees and black and white converse sneakers. As they made it to the bra and pantie section, he let her venture on her own. They paid for her new wardrobe and went to the foodcourt.

Thanks for the clothes D… Well I don't know what to call you." Sawyer explained.

"Whatever you feel like calling me is fine. Lucas, Luke, Dad?"

"I'm not comfortable calling you dad, but thank you Lucas, you have been so nice to me."

"You're welcome." Lucas smiled at his daughter.

Did you like it? I hope so please Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. A new friend?

Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 2 I'm sorry it took so long but you will love it. I know I loved writing it. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 2

A month later Lucas and Sawyer seemed to be bonding and getting along well. But raising a teen isn't always easy, they have rough patches. To top it all off a single father raising a teenaged daughter? It presents its own issues.

"Come on Sawyer! You'll be late for your first day of highschool!" Lucas yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Here I come!" Sawyer responded.

The skinny blonde teen came down in a jean skirt and a tank top. Her hair in tight curls with her sneakers. She looked so much like her mother. He admired her until he really looked at her outfit.

"Oh no, that skirt is too short go change!"

"But daddy!"

"Don't but daddy me go change… Now Sawyer Brooke Scott!"

Sawyer stomped her feet as she climbed the stairs to change.

Whoa bro, you sound like a dad!"

"That's because I am a dad Skills." Luke smiled.

"It's just weird that you're a dad dude!" Julian said.

Yeah and it's crazy how much she looks like Peyton." Mouth said,

"I know and it scares me sometimes because she has her mother's beauty and as her father I have to protect her." Lucas said.

"We understand man, we got your back and little lady too we are her uncles after all."

"Thanks skills… You guys too!" Luke smiled.

"I'm ready daddy." Sawyer came down in jean shorts and a Pink Floyd shirt.

Lucas smiled and the two headed to the high school.

"Can you handle a surprise?" Lucas asked.

"No gifts daddy."

"It's not an object."

"What is it then?" The blue-eyed blonde questioned her father.

"I'm the new head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens! So you'll be seeing me a lot at school."

"Daddy that's great! I love you!" Sawyer's smile faded.

Sawyer never told Lucas she loved him before she was afraid he may not love her yet.

"Hey… I love you too Sawyer, You're my princess and it's official. I got the paperwork this morning. You get to stay here with me… that is if you still want to?" He asked.

"There's no place I'd rather be daddy!" She hugged her father tightly.

Lucas dropped Sawyer off and went into his office. He was met by a surprise.

"Lucas Eugene Scott how dare you go M.I.A. for an entire month without so much as a text to your "best friend" slash sister-in-law!"

"Haley James Scott, I am so sorry." Lucas hugged the short-haired brunette."

"Well what had you so busy? You know Jamie missed you."

"I know… I was taking care of a ghost from my past. I would like to talk to you about it. Over dinner?"

"Say no more, our house 7."

"Sounds good, bye Hales."

Sawyer walked into her first class which was English, she took the seat closest to the door. She was early so she took out her sketch book and began drawing. Until she was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Kate, Kate Davis."

"Hi, I'm Sawyer Scott."

"Do you mind if I sit here I don't know many people here, I'm hoping to join the cheerleading squad and become popular like my mother when she was here."

"My mom was a cheerleader here too maybe they knew each other, My mom's name is Peyton Sawyer."

Kate's smile faded quickly.

The teacher walked in and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am and this is freshman English, Let's go around and say our names."

The class shared their names it was Kate's turn.

"I'm Kate Davis future cheer captain." She smiled.

The class smiled and greeted her. Sawyer was next.

"I'm Sawyer Scott."

As Sawyer took her seat was astonished at the girl's looks.

" you said? May I ask whom your mother and father are?"

My mother is Peyton Sawyer my father is Lucas Scott. He's the new head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens along with my Uncle Skills." She smiled.

"I see, thank you."

Class was over Haley rushed back to Luke's office and waited for him. Lucas entered his office. As he did he was greeted by a slap to the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Lucas said rubbing the now stinging area of his bicep.

"Because… I met your daughter in my first period English class… Freaked me out because I had no idea YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!" Haley yelled.

"I was going to bring her to dinner sort of the point?"

"Oh, I am sorry you a little less of an ass now but still an ass! I'll see you at dinner." Haley smiled as she walked out.

Lucas smiled, he loved his painfully awkward best friend.

At lunch sawyer found an empty table where she sat down nibbled on her food and sketched in her book. She looked up to see Kate whom just walked right past her.

"Hey Kate, wait!"

"Oh hey Sawyer." Kate said.

"I saw you tried to brush me off just now look I don't have many friends you're the closest thing i've got. Don't shut me out." Sawyer said.

"I'm sorry I gotta go."

School was finally over. Lucas picked up Sawyer and went home. Kate waited as a limo pulled up and she slid in.

"Hi grandma!"

"I told you sweetie it's Victoria."

"Sorry Victoria, is my mother still in Paris?"

"Yes, she'll be home tomorrow."

The limo reached the townhouse that Kate and her mother lived in. As she opened the she was greeted by her mother.

"SURPRISE!"

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, butterfly."

"Victoria said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"I know but I just had to come home and surprise you. How was your first day of school?"

Kate was explaining about her day when she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry you've got a call, It's Macey's. Millie said.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke answered the phone.

She walked into the other room as she took the call. Kate went to her room. The young girl's room was pale pink with posters of boy bands and fashion designs. Victoria wanted her go into the business like her mother. Kate loved fashion she considered it being her career but she loved to do something way more… SING! No one has ever heard her sing, but she was very talented and she loved it. Kate walked into her mother's office and waited until she was done with her call.

"Can we go to Aunt Peyton's house tonight for dinner. I have somethings to discuss with you two."

"Sure butterfly, go grab your coat."

Soon Brooke and Kate were at Peyton's house. The tall skinny blonde answered the door.

"Hi Aunt Peyton!"

"Hi Kate!"

"Hey ."

"Hi ."

As they sat down to some chinese food. Kate started her announcement.

"So after that I met this girl she was really pretty she could have been a really good friend. Like best friend material!"

"Well what happened?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Her name is… Sawyer Scott… as in your daughter aunt Peyton."

Peyton began to cry and Brooke was quick to console her.

"My daughter is here and I haven't seen her, She didn't come see me?"

"Maybe she doesn't know where you live? She lives with her father, the new coach of the basketball team.

"WHAT?" Brooke and Peyton yelled.

"I'm going to see Lucas tomorrow."

At Naley's house Lucas and Sawyer arrived.

"Hi guys I want you to meet my daughter Sawyer Scott, Sawyer this is your Aunt Haley, Uncle Nate and little cousin Jamie he's 9."

"It's nice to meet you all." Sawyer smiled.

"Sorry about the interrogation in class today it's just… you look so much like your mother."

"I get that a lot." Sawyer fake smiled.

Getting interesting huh? Please read and review thanks!


	3. Meeting Mommy!

Hey guys I decided to give you Chapter 3 early. I hope you like it thanks!

Chapter 3

Peyton Sawyer walked into Tree Hill high and went straight to the coaches office.

"Brings back memories." She spoke quietly.

"Good and bad, Peyton Sawyer… what can I do for you?" He said a bit coldly.

"For starters… How about mentioning to me that my daughter is living with you… here in TREE HILL!" Peyton rose her voice.

"Really Peyton you think I owe you anything you are fucking nuts! You didn't even bother to mention that you had a daughter let alone MY daughter. Then you trot in here after 15 years and assume I owe you explaination that's great Peyton!"

"Don't you dare get mad at me for being scared! I was 17 I was young and I wasn't ready to be a mother"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't ready to be a father. I could have taken her myself, now i missed the last 15 years of her life!"

"You're right, But listen to me, you were 18, just finished high school, going to college for literature, had the book done. I wanted better for you Lucas, I'm sorry I wanted you to follow your dreams Luke."

"That's why I loved you because you were always thinking of me. But you didn't think of Sawyer. She was so little so young she didn't have a say in whether she got to live with us or not. I am not saying this to hurt you Peyton, we both know I will never hurt you but I spend one month with her, just one month and she's brought so much light into my life I couldn't imagine how I went 15 years without knowing her, she's too special." Lucas smiled.

"I wanna meet her Lucas, I wanna see her, talk with her."

"How about tonight?" We just moved into this house, here's the address."

"Hey daddy! I… Oh, I'm sorry…"

Sawyer brushed her hair from her eyes. She stared at the taller a bit older version of herself.

Hi Sawyer, Im…"

"I know exactly who you are, Daddy I'll see you after school. I gotta go, I'll be late for Aunt Haley's class." Sawyer interrupted and walked away quickly.

"I should expect her to hold some anger towards me." Peyton whispered.

"You two have a lot to discuss. Our house around 8 alright?"

Peyton nodded and headed out of the office. Sawyer walked into English and took her seat, pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw. She was angry she wasn't ready to see her mother. Not yet, it was too soon. In the middle of her thoughts she was interrupted.

"Hey, you're Sawyer Scott the coaches daughter right?"

"Yeah I am."

"So you're the girl with no mother? Haha! No wonder you're so manly you don't have a mother to look up to!"

Sawyer looked up at the girl she had red hair and little freckles. Her anger was beginning to get the best of her until a voice behind her rang out.

"Hey Megan! How about you leave my friend alone before I kick your ass!"

"Oh Miss Davis saves the day. Whatever I have class anyway!" Megan scoffed and walked away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Sawyer said.

"What are best friends for?"

"Right so you're not gonna blow me off again?"

"Nope just consider that a bad day for me?"

Sawyer nods as she smiles and hugs Kate.

"So how about we try out for the cheerleading squad together?"

"I don't know, That's not really my scene."

"You have cheerleader in your blood Sawyer. PLEASE!"

"Alright I'll do it."

"YAY!" Kate squealed and clapped excitedly.

The girls headed to the auditorium for tryouts. Sawyer became very nervous.

"I don't have a routine or extra clothes to change into!" Sawyer panicked.

"You can borrow a pair of my shorts and a tank top. As for the routine we tryout together so just follow me."

Sawyer felt a little better as Kate comforted her, she was glad to have a friend like her.

"Okay first up… Kate Davis and Sawyer Scott."

The girls started off with a few high kicks as Sawyer got more comfortable she started doing small tumbles. Then like lightning a spark went through Sawyer's body and Sawyer went for a double backflip and landed it!"

The other girls cheered. "okay girls the list will be posted by the end of the day."

"You did amazing Sawyer!"

Sawyer turned to see who was speaking to her.

"Um thanks!" She blushed.

"I'm Joshua Jagielski, but everybody calls me Josh. I'm on the basketball team."

"Oh, Hi… I am Sawyer Scott. But you already knew that." She blushed brown haired boy smiled. "I did but it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Sawyer we have to change we have Math class in 15 minutes." Kate said.

"Hi, I'm Kate Davis."

"Josh Jagielski, I'll see you both around."

"Do you know who that is?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Josh?" Sawyer said confusedly.

"No! We… yeah, but he is the prodigy! He's a freshman like us but he's on the varsity team because he's amazing on the basketball court." Kate gushed!

"Really? That's amazing!" Sawyer watched the brown haired boy run across the gym.

Peyton walked through the halls when she ran into none other that Haley James Scott!

"Peyton?"

"Haley?"

"How have you been Hales?"

"Good but how about you? I met Sawyer. I thought we were close enough that you would mention you had a daughter?" Haley crossed her arms.

"I know but you were Luke's best friend you would have felt obligated to tell him. I told him his dreams were more important."

"More important that the bond between Mother, Father, and child? I don't see that's possible."

"It's more complicated than that. I… Have… to go." Peyton walked out of the school.

Haley watch Peyton leave. Haley was starting to think that there was more to the story than Peyton was telling. It was too sensitive for Peyton so it must be painful.

Kate and Sawyer walked through the halls as they were about to leave when they saw the cheerleading list. Kate went up first to look for her name. She squealed in excitement Sawyer knew her best friend made the team. Sawyer went to the list scrolled down the page. She stepped back and walked out of the building. Sawyer was quiet all the way home. She finished her homework and washed up for dinner. It was about 8:20 when she came down to eat.

"Guess what daddy?" She said as she walked down the stairs.

"What Princess?"

"I made the cheerleading team." Her voice went to a whisper as she finished the statement.

"That's great babygirl!" Lucas smiled.

"What is she doing here?" Sawyer changed the subject.

"You two need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to her!"

"I know you hate me now but I just want to explain somethings."

"No! Please just stay out of my life!"

Sawyer ran out the door, down the street to the rivercourt.

"Wow De'javu huh?"

"Yeah you freaked out just like that when you found Ellie in your room."

"I know I should have known we couldn't rush her."

"Hey Peyt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you never moved on after we broke up?"

"Truthfully? Well I guess I always knew that we were meant to be but I guess I screwed that up with the whole not telling you about Sawyer right?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'll be seeing ya." Peyton said.

"Night Peyt."

Lucas was stunned that Peyton still loved him. That would have been the perfect moment to tell her he felt the same way, or even kiss her but right now his concern was for Sawyer.

Did you guys love it? Please read and review. Oh and tell your friends it would help me. Much Love :)


	4. Hi, old friend!

Hey guys I'm here with chapter 4 I hope you like it. Just for fun I used a Leyton scene for Sawyer and Josh see if you can find it! I thought would be cute and I was right. I loved it. I hope you do too.

Chapter 4

Lucas walked to the river court. It was then he saw how much his daughter was like him. He watched as she made shot for shot she glided on the court. She even dunked the ball. She was an incredible athlete! He walked over and startled her.

"Hey…"

"Oh Geeze Daddy!" Sawyer jumped and dropped the basketball.

"Sorry, I didn't know you could play basketball?"

"Yeah I learned in one of my foster homes."

"Awesome. Sawyer, I love you. I am sorry for the ambush I should know that when you're ready you'll talk to her yourself."

Sawyer nodded, they stood on the blacktop of the court and hugged sweetly.

"You know… I was pretty good in high school." Lucas smiled.

"Daddy that was so long ago." Sawyer laughed.

"Hey are you saying I have no game?"

"Uncle Nathan has game… with him being a professional basketball player."

"I would have been in the pros but I have a heart condition. But you know what? I was better than your Uncle Nathan. I beat him right here back in high school."

"How about we play?" Sawyer asked.

"Game on." Lucas smiled.

The two stood in the middle of the court. Sawyer had the ball and she crossed her father and went straight to the hoop! She smiled and Lucas laughed to himself and thought…

'That's exactly what I would have done!'

"I can't believe you beat me 27-10!" Lucas said.

"Yeah daddy I thought you said you were good." Sawyer laughed.

"I was good. I was great!"

"Okay I believe you daddy." Sawyer smiled as she hugged her father.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"Alright newbies, only 6 of you made it out of the 24 girls who tried out." Carter the head cheerleader said.

Kate and Sawyer made the team along with Callie Adams, Amanda Connors, Jenna Keller, and… Megan.

I can't believe Megan Gatina made the team she's such a slut. I heard she slept with the entire JV basketball team." Kate whispered to Sawyer.

Sawyer's eyes widened but she kept silent. Kate saw she may have hurt Sawyer's feelings but decided to wait to ask her what was wrong. After cheer practice Sawyer went to the quad to draw during free period. She drew a girl standing in the middle of a crowd and the people were pointing at her and in big bold red letters was the word SLUT.

"Wow you're talented!" A voice came from beside her.

Sawyer was startled as she looked up and saw that it was Josh.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Do you mind if i sit here and read?" Josh asked.

"As long as you don't act out the parts." Sawyer smiled.

Josh sat down and opened his book as Sawyer continued to draw.

Lucas was walking through the quad on his way to his office when he saw Sawyer, and he smiled. Then he noticed the boy next to her. He thought he was a little too close to her. He sighed and rushed to his office.

In basketball practice the gym was being shared with the cheerleading squad. Sawyer was stretching when she saw Josh come out of the locker room. He walked up and hugged Sawyer tightly and smiled sweetly. Lucas saw the entire scene.

"Ahem! Mr. Jagielski Do you mind? you're holding my practice!" Lucas seethed.

"For that grab a weight and run a mile!" Lucas said.

Josh did what the coach told him to do. Lucas looked over to Sawyer who gave him a deadly look.

There was nothing but silence in the car after practice.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

Sawyer was silent.

"You're not like this, tell me what's wrong."

"You really don't know why i'm upset or are you doing that pretend to be dumb thing?"

"I saw the evil glare Sawyer."

"Daddy you purposefully made him run laps because he hugged me. It was completely embarrassing.

No, Sawyer it… I'm just trying to protect you." Lucas stuttered.

"From what friends?"

Lucas pulled over to try and console his daughter.

"I want you to have friends Sawyer. But boys are a… I know how they think."

"You think I'm going to sleep with Josh?"

No sweetie…"

"I'm not a slut!" She yelled as she got out of the car and ran off.

'Well that escalated quickly.' Lucas thought to himself.

He started the car and searched for Sawyer. Sawyer ran until she couldn't anymore. Somehow she always ended up at the rivercourt like no matter how hurt she my feel this court this very special park can heal her. She heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Daddy I don't wanna talk right now." Sawyer said.

"Good thing I'm not your dad huh?"

Sawyer turned to see where the voice came from.

"Hi, Josh. What are you doing here?"

"Coach said I needed some practice so I decided to come here and shoot around."

"Oh, well whatever my dad says… I think you're pretty good. You're fadeaway could use some work though." Sawyer smiled.

"So you play?" Josh asked.

"Not really, I play with my dad sometimes."

"Okay then, teach me a few things."

Sawyer squinted as she got up from the bench. She quickly grabbed the ball and she dribbled and Josh gave her some room as she stepped forward and pulled up to shoot a three.

"First rule, don't give me special treatment because I'm a girl." Sawyer giggled.

Josh wiped the shocked look off of his face and gave her the ball. This time he played her tight. He smiled as she watched her. The way her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. He was beginning to really like her. Lucas pulled up to the park as he did he watched Sawyer square off with Josh. The way that boy looked at his daughter is the same way he use to look at Peyton. He smiled and drove home. Sawyer came home a hour later…

"I saw you at the park with Josh, he really likes you."

"I know."

"Sawyer when you said I thought you were a slut. I need you to know I'll never think of you in that way. I love You Sawyer you are my princess and I will always love you because you are so special you deserve to be loved as my daughter." Lucas smiled.

"I love you too Daddy."

**AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY. **

Sawyer and Kate were walking to english.

"Hey when I called Megan a slut yesterday it seemed to offend you and I wanted to know why?" Kate asked.

"It didn't."

"Yes it did. How about you come to my house this weekend for a sleepover so we can talk I really don't want to lose you as a friend." Kate suggested.

Sawyer nodded.

Sawyer texted Lucas to tell him she was staying at Kate's house. She gave him the address so he knew where she'd be at and bring her some clothes. After school the girls were waiting outside for Kate's ride.

"What kind of car does your mom drive?" Sawyer asked.

"A Lexus, but Barney usually picks me up."

"Whose Barney?"

Then the limo pulled up and Sawyer and Kate got in.

"How was your day Miss Kate?"

"Great Barney." Kate smiled.

Sawyer soon caught up that her best friend was very wealthy.

The limo pulled up to the house. The girls went into the house.

"Mom, I'm home." Kate yelled.

"Hi butterfly." Brooke came in.

"Your mom is THE Brooke Davis?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes I am." Brooke laughed.

Hi, I'm Sawyer Scott. Nice to meet you Mrs. Davis."

"Please call me Brooke."

"Technically I'm your Godmother. You mom and I are best friends actually. That's why your middle name is Brooke, after me. But I know you don't get along so I won't mention her. But It's nice to finally welcome you to our family." Brooke smiled.

"And mine is Peyton like Aunt Peyton's." Kate said.

"Right." Brooke said.

Sawyer nodded. The girls went to Kate's Bedroom.

"Hey mom Sawyer is going to spend the weekend okay?"

"It's fine sweetie."

There was a knock on the door.

"Brooke?"

"Lucas?"

Did you find it? Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Next chapter will go a little dark. Please read and review.


	5. Sawyer's Secret

So guys i'm here with chapter 5 I hope you like it. This is one of the bigger climaxes of the entire story please enjoy.

Chapter 5

"God it's been years, you live here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah for almost 7 months." Brooke smiled.

"You're Kate's mother how did I not put that together?" Lucas laughed.

"I don't know." Brooke giggled.

"I brought Sawyer's clothes for the weekend."

Brooke reaches for the bag as their hands touch. They both smile and look away shyly.

"Well I should be going." Lucas said.

"Okay, goodnight Lucas."

"Hey, by the way you are looking good Brooke Davis." Lucas smiled as he walked away.

"Brooke closed the door and smiled widely. Her heart fluttered.

"So as best friends we should make it official." Kate said.

"How do we do that?"

"We tell each other a deep secret something that nobody else knows about us. I'll go first, I wanna be a singer not a designer." Kate let out a sigh of relief.

Sawyer swallowed tightly. "Um… I like Josh Jagielski!"

"Really? That is so cute!"

"Okay so can you tell me why you got upset with me today?" Kate asked.

"I don't know.

"Please we should talk about this so we can get passed it and really be friends."

"Fine."

Kate nodded.

"Since my mother gave me up for adoption when I was born I've been passed from one foster home to the next. But a year ago I was put into a home and at first it was great. They were really cool ya know? And they had a son, Sam Avery. He was really nice at first. He would buy me candies and we would play games together. One night after i'd been living there for about 4 months, he came into my room and he made me have sex with him. I tried to push him off of me but he was way too strong. He raped me that night and said if I told anyone that he'd hurt me. But I couldn't hold it in, so I told my foster parents and they asked Sam and he denied it. My foster parents believed him. He said I came on to him and he told me no! So the next day I went to school and in the lunchroom he was there. He went to a different school so I knew I was in trouble. He came to me and said that he was gonna hurt me. So he went to my only friend in the entire school and whispered into her ear next thing I know I'm surrounded by 50 kids and they are all pointing at me and calling me a slut. That was my last day at the Avery home. So when you called Megan a slut I assumed you would not want to be my best friend anymore. " Sawyer had been crying a lot at this point.

"Sawyer, hey listen I wouldn't stop being your friends because of this. I admire your strength for telling me." Kate smiled.

"Thanks I didn't have many friends as you can tell."

"I'm just glad you told me about this rape thing."

"WHO'S BEEN RAPED?" Brooke swung the door open.

The girls sat quietly looking at each other. Both not knowing how to answer the question.

"Let me ask again… who was raped?" Brooke was standing with her hands on her hips in full mom mode.

"I… um… I was… a year ago." Sawyer stuttered.

Brooke's eyes widened. She was a bit relieved that it wasn't Kate. But she felt so sad for Sawyer. Her own god daughter was subjected to this kind of abuse. Brooke grabbed the blonde teen and hugged her tightly. Sawyer wrapped her skinny arms around Brooke and began to cry.

"Does your dad know?" Brooke asked.

Sawyer couldn't stop crying so she just shook her head no. Brooke closed her eyes and let the tears fall onto her cheeks.

"We have to tell your dad Sawyer." Brooke said.

Sawyer let go and looked up through tear filled eyes.

"No you can't he won't want me anymore." Sawyer cried again.

"He loves you sweetie that won't change I promise. Can you dial his number please?"

Sawyer nodded and dialed his number and gave the phone back to Brooke.

"Lucas, hi it's Brooke Davis, I know you were just here but I need you to come back it's Sawyer she's okay but I really think you should just come over anyway."

"I'm on my way." Lucas hung up the phone and made a U-turn in the middle of the street. Then he sped over to Brooke's house.

He finally reached the house and didn't even turn off the car he got out and ran up to the door and knocked with such impatience.

Brooke answered the door.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked.

"She's fine she just needs to talk to you."

The two walked into the living room.

"Okay we'll leave you two alone." Brooke said.

No, please stay Aunt Brooke." Sawyer asked.

Brooke nodded as Sawyer sat next to Kate and took a deep breath. Sawyer ran through her tragedy once again that night for her father. She cried and Lucas held her tight. When she finished Lucas unclenched his jaw and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Princess, I love you, I am so sorry that you went through this. But I am going to to make sure he pays for what he's done to you." Lucas help holding Sawyer close.

"Thanks Brooke. for calling me as soon as you found out."

Brooke nodded.

"Well I think I'll just take her home to sleep and figure out the next step." Lucas picked up Sawyer and put her into the car.

"Will Sawyer be able to spend next weekend at our house?" Kate asked.

"Of course, if she's up to it. And if you wanna come over our house you can anytime. Goodnight miss Kate." Lucas hugged the smaller brunette.

Kate smiled and shuffled off to her room.

"Thanks again Brooke."

"If it were Kate you would do the same."

Lucas nodded.

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Brooke." Lucas said as he walked away.

Lucas stopped and turned quickly.

"Hey Brooke do you and Kate wanna come over to our house tomorrow night for dinner as a real thank you for tonight?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"Okay here's the address. Around 8?"

Brooke nodded and went into the house and closed the door.

"Mom how do you know that a guy is the one?" Kate asked.

"Well, there's the look. The look is when you and the guy meet and you look at each other and for a moment you two are the only two in the world and the way he looks at you is same way you look at him and your heart beats faster than ever and the butterflies start to fly in your tummy and that when you know he's the one." Brooke smiled.

"So do you love Lucas?" Kate asked.

"That's a long story butterfly. But you need to get some sleep we're going shopping tomorrow." Brooke kissed her daughter's forehead and went off to bed.

The next morning Lucas woke up to a not so empty bed. He smiled when he saw Sawyer curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed sleeping. He got up and went to the kitchen and made some coffee. He sat down with his cup as a tangled mess of hair came into the kitchen.

"Well goodmorning sleepyhead." Lucas laughed.

Sawyer squinted and she looked exactly like him.

"So I called the Lawyers this morning and told him most of what you told me and he says we have a case."

"Okay daddy."

"Kate and Brooke are coming for dinner tonight."

"Sounds like fun daddy. Um… did you tell Peyton?" Sawyer asked.

"No."

"Good I don't want her to know."

"Alright." Lucas sighed.

Peyton walked into Brooke's house that afternoon.

"What are you up to B. Davis?"

"Nothing really what about you P. Sawyer?"

"I finished with Mia today and was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight."

"Tonight isn't good."

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"Kate and I have plans we got invited to dinner."

"Okay by who?"

"Lucas." Brooke whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Lucas invited Kate and I over to his house for dinner tonight as a thank you."

"For what?"

"Oh god Peyton, don't hate me."

Peyton knocked very hard on Lucas' front door. Soon Lucas answered.

"How could you not tell me!" Peyton yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell you what i'm confused."

"Sawyer's big secret! When you found out last night you should have called me. She may hate me but i'm still her mother."

"Peyton you can't be serious? If you never put her in the system in the first place this would have never happened!" Lucas shot back.

Peyton's eyes widened. "You think this is my fault? Right, you are right, it's all my fault everything that has happened is my fault." Peyton said starting to realize.

"Is Sawyer here I wanna talk to her." Peyton said.

"In her room up the stairs first door in the left."

Peyton went up the stairs knocked on the door and walked in.

Sawyer turned to see Peyton.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you hate me but I need to tell you some things."

"Why should I listen?"

"Because after I talk I'll leave you alone and you won't have to see or hear from me again."

Sawyer nodded.

"That note I wrote you that was written by a kid. I was not much older than you when I got pregnant. I wanted you to have a good home did you ever get that?"

"Nobody wanted me. Just like you! I bounced from one foster home to the next. I guess you were right for giving me up huh?"

"Sawyer Brooke Scott! I love you! You hear me? That may be hard for you to hear because you hate me and I understand that. I hated my birth mother too. But I soon loved her back and then it was too late she died from cancer. So I got to spend some time with her but mostly I hated myself for not giving her a chance. I'm not saying I deserve a chance, but you deserve an explanation. When I got pregnant your grandfather told me to get rid of you. To get an abortion. When I refused he threatened me. He said he'd hurt you. In his eyes he didn't want the town to know that his daughter was a teen mom or as he called me a teen slut. So I went to an adoption agency and asked them to put you in a good home. They promised me they would. But i guess they lied. But I never gave up on you I built the record company so when I did find you that you'd be proud of me so you would never want or need for anything. I did this for us. I didn't expect it to take so long I planned on getting you back millions of times the past 15 years. As much as you may not like it I am your mother and I always will be. I love you now more than ever. Whether you love me back or not. I know what it's like to lose two moms. So i understand and I won't bother you anymore. I want you to be happy Sawyer, live your life and be amazing because I know you will be. A mother always knows." Peyton kissed Sawyer atop her head and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Peyton walked down the stairs and out of the house not even acknowledging Lucas. She got in her car and drove off.

It was almost 8 at the Scott household. Lucas and Sawyer were dressed and the food was almost done. There was a knock at the door.

"Hi Aunt Brooke, Kate." Sawyer smiled.

"Nice to see you again Sawyer." Brooke smiled.

The group went to the living room and sat and waited for the food to finish.

"Red or white? Lucas asked.

"Red." Brooke confirmed.

Lucas came in with two glasses of wine. and the group chatted until dinner was done. They all sat around the table to enjoy the meal.

Peyton sat at the bar in Tric taking another shot of tequila.

"Hit me again.." Peyton slurred her words.

"I'm cutting you off." Owen the bartender said.

"Fine!" Peyton got up and stumbled all the way to her car.

The dinner was going smoothly.

"Do you like the chicken pesto and garlic bread? I helped daddy cook it." Sawyer boasted.

"Yes it's delicious! Thanks." Brooke said.

Kate nodded.

After dinner Brooke and Lucas had another glass of wine in the living room and the girls went to Sawyer's room. Sawyer's room was orange and had drawings all over the walls. She had a big closet where she kept her music and computer.

"Wow your room is amazing. And you're talented." Kate said.

"Thanks I wanna be an artist when I get older. Like sell my artwork in a gallery one day." Sawyer smiled.

Later it was late and Brooke and Kate were about to leave Kate waited in the car as Lucas and Brooke said goodbye.

"I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess it is."

"Night Luke."

"Night Brooke."

The couple leaned in and kissed and it started innocent until Lucased pulled Brooke in to make it more passionate. The kissing was interrupted by someone running up the driveway yelling.

"Whoa Julian what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Julian took a deep breath. "It's Peyton. There's been an accident!"

A Cliffhanger? Do you guys hate me? Hey don't be mad because we all know that Leyton will be endgame. So be patient with the story. Much love.


	6. Between Life & Death Pt1

Happy New Year guys! I am so sorry it took so long for this update but my computer fired and I had to buy a whole new one. Then I had to put in my back up hard drive. Long story short I lost a few of the stories I was working on got lost. But this story is going to continue! Good news! Here is Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Peyton woke up in her own house. She walked upstairs to her bedroom. As she opened the door she looked up to see her mother standing there.

"Mom? How? Why?" Peyton stammered.

"Peyton sweetheart. You were in a car accident." Rebecca said.

"So what is this? A dream? Am I dead?"

"You are in Limbo. It's somewhere between life and death. After our journey you will choose whether you stay or go. But that choice is up to you."

"Our journey? Where are we going?"

"First, we are going to the past." Rebecca smiled as she took Peyton's hand.

Luke, Sawyer, Brooke, Kate, and Julian ran into the emergency room.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott. I am looking for Peyton Sawyer, she's... my... the mother of my daughter." Lucas rambled.

"Yes, Peyton Sawyer was rushed here 20 minutes ago. She was in a head on collision with a S.U.V. She is in surgery now. You can wait here and when she's out of surgery I will let you know." The nurse said.

Lucas nodded as he took a seat.

"Brooke can you call Nathan and Haley?" Luke asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Julian do Skills and Mouth know?" Luke turn towards the brown haired man.

Julian shook his head no.

"I got it I'll call Uncle Skills and Uncle Mouth." Sawyer whispered.

Sawyer walked outside to make the call. Kate watched as her best friend walked away. She could tell Sawyer was hurting, she needed to find a way to help her.

Peyton and Rebecca were sitting in the living room of their house.

"We could have just walked down the stairs why all the theatrics?" Peyton asked sarcastically."

"Well Peyton... That wouldn't have been as much fun now would it?" Rebecca smiled.

"Something's different." Peyton said as looked around the room.

"Yes, this is Christmas 23 years ago remember?" Rebecca smiled.

"How could I forget? I was 8 and this was our last Christmas together. The last time dad or I were ever truley happy. Until... never mind." Peyton didn't finish her thought."

Peyton watched as her younger self tear open all the gifts. She smiled as she remembered the memory so vividly.

"Do you remember that gift?" Rebecca asked."

"Oh... yeah it was the first art set i ever got. It only had colored pencils and water color paints but, I was so happy. Mom you got me that and daddy got me my first album. That AC/DC album, I listened to that for days after Christmas." Peyton smiled.

Rebecca smiled. "Come on, we have to be going now."

Haley, Nathan, and Jamie shuffled into the emergency room about an hour later.

"Any news yet?" Nathan asked as he took a seat next to Luke.

Lucas shook his head no.

"God I hope she gets through this!" Haley said.

Sawyer came back in and sat next to Kate. She was completely silent. Brooke went outside for some air. She went into her purse and pulled out a cigarette and lighter and tried to light it.

"Brooke Davis smokes?" A voice came from behind her.

"Are you following me or something?"

"As much fun as that sounds I'm out here getting some air. You don't really smoke do you?"

"Not really. Peyton is my best friend and her being here just has me a little on edge. Julian right?" Brooke extened her hand.

"Julian Baker, I'm Lucas' best friend. We met in college, we were roommates. I met Peyton I'm surprised we never met." Julian shook Brooke's hand.

"I moved back to Tree Hill 7 months ago. I wanted my daughter to go to school in Tree hill. I'ts an amazing place to grow up."

"Oh your daughter is the little bruntte in there? Wow you two are like twins. If you don't mind me asking where her father is?"

He never wanted kids. He was a kid himself. His name is Owen, he's actually the bartender at Tric. He knows that Kate is his daughter but it doesn't matter. I was 17 and he was 18 he was going to college and I wanted to go to New York. Anyway, I told him I was pregnant and he said he wasn't ready. That was the day I realized that it was going to be just me and Kate and that's all we need." Brooke finished as her voice broke while she tried to hold tears back.

"Well Brooke Davis, as independent you and your daughter might be it is okay to let someone in every once in a while." Julian grinned.

"You might be right." Brooke looked into Julian's eyes.

Peyton and her mother stopped at their next destination. They stood in the middle of an intersection.

"Mom why did you bring me here?" Peyton asked.

"I know you remember, tell me Peyton."

"This is the intersection from your accident the day you died." Peyton cried.

"Right, do you remember the feeling you felt that day?"

Peyton nodded. "The first time i ever felt pain."

Rebecca nodded.

"I don't want to see this!" Peyton Yelled.

She watched as the memory of her mother's car crash relived right before her once again. Peyton broke down and fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked.

"All your questions will be answered in time. Now we need to move on." Rebecca held out her hand.

Brooke and Julian walked in, the Skills and Mouth followed right behind them.

"Hey Luke is Peyton alright?" Mouth asked.

"We don't know yet." Luke responded.

"Man if ain't alright I don't know if I can handle that!" Skills said of his best girl friend.

"Mama how come Aunt Peyton is here at the hospital?" Jamie asked.

Haley looked at her innocent 9 year old son. But she couldn't tell him.

"Jamie wanna get some treats from the cafeteria?" Nathan asked.

Jamie smiled and agreed.

"Daddy how come no one will tell me anything about Aunt Peyton. I'm not a baby anymore I can handle it." Jamie said with chocolate icecream on his face.

Nathan giggled. "Well that's true. So you wanna know? Man to man?" Nathan asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Well Aunt Peyton got hit by a car and now the doctors have to do their best to make sure she's better." Nathan explained.

"Aunt Peyton is the strongest person I know, besided you daddy. She's gonna be okay." Jamie smiled.

Nathan looked at his son with pride. His son's hope kept him from crying himself.

Did you guys like the chapter? There are three parts to this arc in the story I hope you like it.


	7. Between life & Death Pt2

Well how do you this this? Two updates in two days! I hope you like chapter 7. This is Part 2!

Chapter 7

"Where are we going mom?" Peyton asked.

"To the next time you truly felt pain." Rebecca answered.

Peyton and her mother were back at her house. This time as Peyton watch herslef she was 17 and she was arguing with her father Larry.

"You can't make me get an abortion daddy!" Peyton yelled

"You will not bring that bastard child into our house!" Larry violently swung his arms in the air.

"Then Lucas and I will get married and raise this baby. I don't need your help dad."

"You really think that he's going want you? After you have the baby you will be fat and he will lose intrest quick! Besides I will not allow you to give birth to this baby and ruin any credibility I have in this town. Get rid of or or I'll get rid of it for you!"

Peyton watched as the memory flashed across her eyes. The night she lost her father. She watched as her younger self went upstairs, packed most of her clothes and left. That was the last time she saw her father.

Peyton shed some tears. "Are we done yet?"

"Almost my child." Rebecca put her hand atop Peyton's shoulder.

Kate walked slowly over to Sawyer.

"I'm sorry about your mom."

Sawyer looked up. "She was never my mother."

Sawyer got up and walked away. Kate picked up Sawyer's phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, this is Kate Davis. Yeah that's me. Listen I need you to get to Tree Hill memorial 's really important. Sawyer needs you." Kate quickly hung up.

Sawyer sat on a cool bench outside of the hospital. Soon she heard footsteps so she looked up.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Sawyer asked suerprised.

"Kate called me ans told me to come down here, she said you needed me." Josh smiled.

"She... Ugh! I hate her!" Sawyer rambled.

"You don't mean that." Josh said.

Sawyer rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Josh asked.

"My... uh... Peyton is here she's been in an accident.

"Your mother?"

"Why do people keep calling her that? She's not my mother! She gave me up when I was born." Sawyer got angry.

"Did she ever tell you why?"

"Yeah she said my grandfather threatened my life. But..."

"Sounds like a good mother to me. She was trying to protect you, make sure you were safe. Josh interrupted.

"Yeah but..."

Josh interrupted again. "Let me tell you something. In highschool my dad got my mom pregnant with me and after the had me she disapperaed. And I don't mean like to make a better life for us kind of disappeared. She left us for some guy and she left my dad to raise me by himself. She never came back! Do you see the differnece? My mom chose to leave. But your mom? Your mom loved you enough to give you up and made sure you had a great home. That's a great mom in my book!"

Sawyer nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged the brown haired boy tightly.

"Peyton do you remember this?" Rebecca asked.

"This was the day I had Sawyer."

"Alright miss Sawyer give me one last big push!" The doctor coached a young Peyton.

Peyton watched herself. She watched her eyes light up when the doctor put the baby in her arms. She remembered the way Sawyer fit perfectly in her arms.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, Sawyer Brooke Scott." Peyton smiled down at the little blue eyed blond bundle in her arms.

"That's a beautiful name." The nurse smiled.

"Can we call an adoption agency?" Peyton asked.

"Yes but, don't you wanna keep your daughter?"

"No! can I call them?" Peyton said impatiently.

"I'll get those numbers for you."

Peyton watch as her younger self cried quietly while holding her daughter.

"Mom, I think I want to go with you." Peyton said.

"But Peyton we aren't finished here."

"I know but I believe this was my decision. Sawyer hates me, she can't stand my presence. Also the man I love is sleeping with my best friend AGAIN! So to rush this along I would like to go with you."

"Okay, but I have to show you just one more thing." Rebecca said.

Sawyer walked into the emergency room with Josh.

"Hello coach Scott I heard about your family's situation and I came to support you and Sawyer." Josh stood bravily.

Lucas looked at the boy then looked at his daughter. Sawyer gave him a small smile. He hadn't seen that smile in a while. Luke smiled back.

"We are glad you came Josh. Sawyer could really use some more friends." Lucas said.

Sawyer winked at her father. Then lead Josh over to where Kate was sitting.

"Are you mad?" Kate whispered.

"I... I love you Kate! You are my best friend you knew exactly what I needed." Sawyer hugged the brunette tightly.

"Mr. Scott" The nurse called.

Lucas ran up to the desk.

"Peyton is out of sugery and is now residing un the i.c.u. She is unconscious, she's in a coma. She is allowed visitors. Two at a time."

Lucas nodded. He looked to Sawyer. Sawyer looked down. She wasn't ready.

Brooke noticed. "Luke she's my best friend let's go together."

Lucas nodded. The two walked down the hallway. They came up on room 323 and stopped right outside the door.

"Before we go in there, we need to talk." Brooke said.

Looked through the window into Peyton's room.

"Yeah I guess we do."

"I think we might have rushed into something neither of us actually wanted." Brooke said.

"I agree. I think after seeing Peyton again I was hurt and I was trying to heal my broken heart with you Brooke. But the truth is that I still love Peyton." Luke smiled.

"Well that's obvious, It has walways been Lucas and Peyton." Brooke smiled.

They both took a deep breath and walked in.

Did you like it? Well part 3 is coming soon... Depending on how many reviews I get on this chapter I just might post part 3 tomorrow...


	8. Between life & Death pt3

Hey guys! I have the third and final part of Between Life & Death! I really hope you like it. Chapter 8 is now available.

Chapter 8

Peyton watched as Lucas and Brookewalked over to the hospital bed where her body lay, very still.

"So this must me the present." Peyton said trying to catch up.

Her mother nodded.

Peyton stood there and listened quietly.

"P. Sawyer, I know you're in there somewhere. I need you to listen to me, you need to get your skinny ass up and open those eyes! We miss you so much P. Sawyer. I'm so serious, so many people outside waiting to see you. So wake up because we will be lost without you." Brooke held the blonde's hand tightly.

Lucas looked at Peyton and tears to fall quickly.

"Peyt, I'm here. I've been going through these past two months trying to act like I didn't miss you. But the truth is that I've miss you for years. And when I look at Sawyer I miss you more. She looks exactly like high school Peyton. She's stubborn and messy and absolutely obnoxious. But above all of that she has this beautiful heart just like her mother. I love her so much and I'm not sure you did what you did but, none it matters. What matters is that I love you Peyton Elizabeth one day soon I'll make you my wife. So I need you to wake up so I can look into those beautiful green eyes and ask you to marry me. Then we raise Sawyer together. Please baby, Wake up. For us." Lucas choked on his last words as the tears came from his eyes.

Brooke and Lucas left and let Nathan and Kate go next.

Nathan started. "Sawyer, Do you remember back in high school when you found out I slep with Brooke and you hated us? Then you asked why you stayed with a jerk like me. And I told you. You cared Peyton. You care about so many people and some of those may not deserve it but you do! You care and you know what? So do I, I care about you too. I love you Peyton, you are my best friend we've been through so much and I know we have so much more to go. Wake up Peyton."

The little brunette walked slowly over to the bed. Looked at the blonde woman laying there.

"Hi Aunt P. I just wanted to say I love you. You made me want to be a singer. All the music we listened to. You were the first person to ever hear me sing. It was by accident remember? I was singing in the shower and I was halfway through 'Come on get Higher' by Matt Nathanson before I heard you clapping. You need to wake up because we need to talk contracts." Kate gave a fake smile.

Peyton smiled. "She can really sing."

Rebecca laughed.

Mouth and Skills went in next. Mouth was the first to speak.

"Peyton, remember in high school when we went on that date after the boy draft? That day you met my grandfather. I will always remember that day because that day I got a glimpse of the real Peyton. You have so many people to inspre here. Don't leave us just yet." Mouth smiled.

Skills walked over with tears in his eyes.

"P. Sawyer Everybody was probably was sweet like Mouth. But you know I am very blunt. You need to get up not for me or for anybody but Sawyer. She may not know it but she's gonna need her mom. So get up and show us the kick ass P. Sawyer we know and love."

Peyton smiled. She loved all of her friends. She watched closely as Haley and Jamie came in to take their turn.

"Hi Aunt Peyton. It's me James Lucas Scott. I know you gonna wake up casue you're strong Aunt Peyton. I brought you something, you gave me this pillow for my 7th birthday you said it had magic powers. You said it could keep the monsters away. Maybe it will help you too." Jamie place the pillow next to Peyton gently.

Haley couldn't get a word our before crying. Jamie hugged his mother to try and console her.

"Peyton, we didn't always see eye to eye. But we've become friends over the years. You are an Aunt to my son, I need you to wake up so I can tell you I want to be the godmather my little girl who will be here in six months. Nathan doesn't even know it's a girl yet. So wake up. Haley cried.

Julian walked in. He held her hand sweetly.

"We've known each other for a while now, about two years three years to be exact. I love you Peyton but how could you not mention you are friends with Brooke Davis? We just met and I need you to wake up because you gotta be at the wedding. The moment I looked into her eyes I saw my life flash before me. I saw my future and she's it. So wake up so we all can live happily ever after." Julian kissed her hand sweetly and walked out the door.

Everyone went in except for Sawyer. All eyes were on Sawyer to see what her next move was. She shook her head no, and everyone sighed.

"Okay mom I saw everything and as much as I would love to stay and be with Lucas and be with my friends but I can't live in a world where my daughter hates me." Peyton said.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer look!" Her mother grabbed the blondes attention.

"You'll regret not telling her how you feel if she doesn't make it." Josh said.

"I can't. One, I don't know what to say. Two, I'm scared."

"I'll go with you."

Sawyer nodded. Lucas smiled, he was glad Josh came. He was a good influence on Sawyer. The two walked the hallway eveyone else did just before them. Sawyer was feeling very nervous. The two walked in and closed the door behind them. Sawyer saw ther mother and instantly grabbed Josh's hand. Peyton watched closely as her daughter took light steps up to the bed.

Now you just tell how you feel. You tell her what's in her heart. You'll feel better afterwards I promise." Josh smiled.

Sawyer still looked too nervous to speak.

"Would you like me to go first?" Josh asked.

Sawyer nodded. Josh held Sawyer's had tightly as he turned to the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Sawyer. You don't know me at all but my name is Joshua Jagielski. I have become really good friends with your daughter. In fact I really care about her and since I'm here I should tell you that I plan on asking Sawyer to be my girlfriend. I just really like her and I'll treat her right I promise. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. My father raised me to be a man of my word and my word is clear. I hope when you wake you'll give me your blessings to date your daughter. Also I'll ask coach for his blessing too." Josh grinned.

Josh finished and looked over to Sawyer. Sawyer was in a mix of emotions. She stood with a blank stare.

"So my confession of feelings for you was too much?" Josh asked.

"No not at all, I've been waiting for you Josh. I really like you too. But I think I have to do this alone. Do you mind stepping outside for me?"

Josh smiled and understood as he walked out. One the door closed Sawyer pulled up a chair and sat next to Peyton's bed. She said nothing, the only sound was the beeping coming from Peyton's machines.

Peyton watched, she walked up and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and spoke softly.

"It's okay sweetheart, just breathe."

Sawyer took a deep breath.

"Peyton, I hated you! I hated you everyday for the last 15 years of my life. I felt abandoned and I felt like I was nothing to you. So when I heard that you were this 'hot shot' music producer and you had this glamerous life, I thought you gave me up because you wanted better for yourself. The day I met you I knew we were so similar. I guess my taste in music and clothing came from you. But when you came and told me the truth i was angry! But not with you, with myself for not giving you a chance. I was confused about how I felt about you right up until I started talking. But now I realized that I am my mothers daughter. You're my mama and that won't change. EVER! So i'm saying... I love you mama so you have to fight! So I can tell you face to face." Sawyer cried as she finished talking.

As soon as Sawyer finished, the alarms on the machines began to ring. The doctors rushed in and Sawyer got scared.

"What's hapening?" Sawyer asked.

"You can't be in here, you have to leave!" The docter shouted.

Josh pulled Sawyer into the hallway and she hugged him tightly.

"Now Peyton, you have to make you're decision. Come with me or stay. But choose now because your body doesn't have much time." Peyton's mother said.

"I... I choose..."

...Oh no cliffhanger! Please read and review.


End file.
